The Demi God Family
by The Wolf That Never Howled
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Jason, and Leo all tag along with there godparents to assist in finding Artemis's first Demigod child and help find their half-sibling after the gods noticed an increase in monsters in the area of their school. I promise the story is better than the summary. Rating may go up in the future. romance, drama, oto by Kewal on Unsplash
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: I had started this story months ago and somehow forgot about it and since I can't get enough inspiration to finish the second chapter of My Gems I thought why not.**_

**Author note: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

Percy had been unpacking when suddenly Posedian walked into his cabin with a tan, fishing shorts, a Hawaiian short sleeve shirt, and flip flops. And now he was being told he has a sister that just turned 13 and has been claimed but no one's been able to take her back to camp or 6 other.

**Annabeth POV**

As I drove I could feel Athena's eyes on me, we had taken different cars and we all had to drive with our godparent. "What?" I asked as I stopped the car at a red light.

"I...I've just never seen you up close or been near you this long. I never noticed how much you look like me." Athena said as she brushed some hair out of my face. "I don't see how that's surprising children are bound to look more like their mother because they are made out of the mothers' egg," I said as I put my eyes back on the road and started to drive again.

Athena smiles before putting her eyes on the road ahead.

**3 hours later, Third Person POV**

All 7 gods and demigods walked onto the campus grounds of Rotten To The Core. "How can I help you 14?" Asked a tall Man, the man stood tall with fawn hair and a neatly cut beard. "Yes, we're looking for 10 children, 9 female, and 1 male," Annabeth said before Athena could say anything.

"Could I get their names?" asked the man.

"Annabelle, Alex, Dove, Storm, Rachel, Ocean, Hannah, Hayley, Rose, and Blaze," Annabelle said.

"Ah yes, you just named are 10 most troubled children. You'll find Annabelle at the Library if not sitting on the bleachers watching football practice and Alex will be with her if not at a lake or pond, or somewhere in the woods listening to music and running or hunting. And Storm will be somewhere on campus looking at the sky and if not she's on the roof. Dove will probably be hiding from boys, she's shy and wants a relationship but she doesn't like boys and can't get the attention of a girl but lately, she has gotten the attention of Storm so if she's not in the library with Annabelle she's probably hiding or with Storm. And Hannah, Hayley, and Rose are always together so you'll find them looking at flowers, the sky, playing with Hannahs dog, or in their dorm laying around. And you'll find Blaze making something out somewhere on campus." The man finished. Suddenly a girl ran into the man. "I'm so sorry ." the girl said as her blonde hair blew in the wind, her beautiful violet-colored eyes looking frantically behind her. The girl wore dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and red high top shoes. "It is fine Dove," said as he braced the young women as she stumbled, suddenly a huge group of guys came running from around the corner and pointing at Dove. Dove sighed before politely smiling at the 9 unfamiliar adults and sympathetically smiling at 8 15 maybe 16-year-olds as she said: "Don't worry you'll get used to it here once you find your place." Dove ran off with a huge group of guys following her. One of the last guys bumped into a girl with short black pixie hair, grey eyes that looked rainy. The girl scoffed as lightning sparked in her eyes, the girl took a deep breath as she adjusted her headphones and started to scroll through her phone. "Storm, would you come here?" asked as he waved Storm over. Storm looked up from her phone and up at and the 9 adults and 8 teens, Storm frowned at before walking over to him. "Storm these 17 people would like to talk to you." said as he stretched out his arm and pointed his hand at the 17 people. Storm grabbed her head as thunder and lightning struck through the sky. "I have to go."Storm said as she walked away holding her head. A girl stopped mid-run to avoid with sweat running down her forehead. "Alex, where is Annabelle?" Alex looked at with a frown as she pulled off headphones and rested them around her neck. "Alex, answer me please." said after a few minutes had passed and Alex hadn't answered. Alex looked at with a gloomy look, Alex looked away from and at a picnic table that sat in the shade of a tree near the school. Alex growled wolfly before turning back to . "She's at the library," Alex said her sentence and left, the group of girls followed her. Each girl had a wolfish look in their eyes.

[x]

The group had split up to look for there own sibling. As Annabeth and Athena walked into the library they were met with a huge number of shelves filled with books. Annabeth and Athena walked up to the desk where a librarian was putting books on a cart for someone to put back. "Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes?" asked the librarian.

"Is there a way you can look for someone?" Annabeth asked.

"It depends who you are looking for." the librarian said as she turned her attention to the two women.

"Annabelle," Annabeth said as she crossed her arms.

The librarian smiled. "Why didn't you just say so." the librarian picked up a phone and put it to her ear. "Annabelle, can you come to my desk?" the librarian said as she held the phone up to her ear.

**3 minutes later**

A girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes wore black ripped jeans, a red flannel, black steel toe boots and her blonde hair in a messy bun walked up to the desk and rested her hands on the cart piled full of books. "You called," Annabelle said as her stormy eyes raked over Annabeth and Athena with a blank look in her eyes but a smile pointed towards the librarian. "Yeah, these two were looking for you. Also, was looking for you and I was wondering if you could maybe talk to the junior Rotten To The Core students when they come here to get a "taste" of what it's like to live here." the librarian asked. Annabelle kept her eyes on Annabeth and Athen as she answered, "Yeah, sure what day is it on?" Annabelle asked as she walked from behind the desk to the front. The librarian bent down as she talked, "Hold on, the paper is somewhere down here." Annabelle turned to Annabeth and Athena as she ran her hands down her thighs like she was feeling for something. Suddenly the front door of the library swung open and in ran a male with blonde hair and blue eyes that wore tan shorts, a blue tank top, and blue high tops ran in with a huge smile. When the boy stopped in front of Annabelle and stood still his skin seemed to be almost as bright as the sun. "Hey, have you seen Alex, I need to know when you have an infection." the boy said as he lifted his arm. Artemis walked in and stopped in her tracks when she and the boys' eyes met. "Say hi," Annabelle said elbowing the boy in the ribs.

"Hi, I'm Elio but people for some reason call me Apollo because of how much I like music and play music, the fear I have of the dark and the need to have some sort of light, the way poetry comes to me so easily, and for some reason how much I smile people even call me the human sun."

Artemis smiled at that. "I said your name, not your nickname," Annabelle said. Alex walked out from one of the rows of bookshelves and sat down books about wolves gentle with a smile, her silvery eyes shining while her auburn hair hung from the ponytail it rested in. Suddenly a male with Black hair and flame brown eyes walked into the library and up to the front desk, the male slammed his fist onto the desk the guy laughed as the librarian bumped her head. The librarian rubbed her head as she stood back up. "What do you need Eric?" the librarian asked. Eric looked down at the books in Alex's hands and grabbed one randomly. "I would like this one, Anna," Eric said as he smiled at the growl that was heard from Alex. "Eric, Alex had the book first," Anna said as she rubbed her temples soothingly. "Oh, I know that's why I want it," Eric said as he slowly turned his head mockingly. Anna grabbed the book out of Eric's hands and when the reassuring beep was heard Eric smiled at Alex while he reached his hand out to retrieve the book but to no avail. "Here you go, Alex, it is to be returned in three weeks," Anna said with a smile as she handed the book to Alex and watched Eric's smile quickly disappeared, Annabelle laughed and Alex just smiled while Anna's smile was brighter. "You'll regret this Athenians when the Ares dorms beat you in capture the flag," Eric said as he walked away then stopped and turned to Alex. "Oh, and don't think just because you have those animals as your dorm mates you'll win."

Eric went to walk away but stopped when he turned to Alex's dorm mates. "Hey Eric, don't think just because your a guy that you'll win and by the way, I don't think we'll win I just hope our hard work will help us win," Alex said. Alex's dorm mates separated and made a pathway for Eric. When Eric was gone the group of girls looked at Alex and gave Artemis the ability to see their features, none of the girls looked like her or Alex and then it hit Artemis the girls are Alex's hunters.

**Capture the flag**

Everyone gathered on the edge of the woods in the back of the school, stood in front of all of the groups. "Tonight we have some guest looking at coming and joining our Rotten To The Core brother and sisterhood." said as he gestured to the people behind him, the groups all did their evilest laugh. "Yes, we need to come up with a different chant." all of the groups yelled boo at that, laughed before continuing."Okay you all know the rules, anything goes except for killing and no serious injuries, no sexual, no racial, no bullying, no sexual things especially the kind that will get you landed in jail, there are other rules and I know all of you know them so follow them. There will be lookout all over the woods who will watch every move you make so if you break a rule I'll know, the bracelet on your wrist will tell us if you have been injured, seriously hurt, have broken a rule, and if you have left campus. If any of those things or other things happen there will be people sent to your location immediately so I advise you to stay on campus grounds and don't break any of the rules." paused before saying: "And begin!"

Everyone ran into the woods to look for a safe place for their flag. waited 20 minutes before firing off a handgun into the sky.

**Alex Third Person POV**

Alex and her team had stabbed their flag into the ground that the statue of a wolf stood perfectly in the light of the moon. The team split up, 5 went to grab another teams flag, 6 stayed to protect the flag, out of the 6 that stayed 2 stayed to protect the flag while 2 went into the woods and hide in the perfect position to shoot someone with an arrow. One of the two with the bow and arrow's was Alex, Alex sat in the tree ready to fire as she continuously moved her bow ready to fire.

**Annabelle and Anna Third Person POV**

Annabella and Anna had picked a spot where no forest was dominating and a statue of a tree stood in the middle where an owl stood proudly on one of the higher branches of the tree, Annabelle and Anna stuck the flag right in front of the statue and separated their 11 women team. 5 went out to capture an opposing team's flag while 5 stayed back, the 5 that stayed back were separated 2 went into the woods and 2 climbed a tree and got her bow ready to fire while the 2 guarding the flag circled it while holding their sword. The two circling the flag was Annabelle and Anna, with pride the two circled and stopped then circled then stopped, the two continuously did this awaiting an attack and ready for it.

**Elio Third Person POV**

Elio had picked an area just like everyone else except the statue that sat in the middle was almost the same as Alex's except it was bright yellow like the sun. Elio stabbed the pole into the grass and positioned his men as Alex did, the difference between the 5 was that Alex and Elio had the same strategy put the people that enjoyed the guard position would be in that position and if there were already 2 people and or 5 people in the position they would get to try out a new one. Once everyone was ready they waited for the attack.

**Rachel POV**

Eric had put us in positions we didn't fit, no one was happy and no one was good at the position because it wasn't their position and they knew it and any time they tried to switch Eric would notice and yell at them not only making them want to dethrone him as leader and captain and throw him in front of the first attacker to be killed out of the game but he was also giving their position away. Yes, the statues marked their place but the statues were moveable statues and and all of the janitors would go around to all of the places the statues rested and would move them to a different huge patch of grass they called them the "Island Of Grass", the janitors would lock the gates that sat stuck in the ground a few feet away from the edge of the forest and security guards would line those gates and the students wouldn't be able to go into the forest until the night of Capture The Flag but the students that lived in the dorm marked with a miniature size of the statue would get a map with the location of where their statue stood but only those dorm mates knew where their flag would be and now they were going to be sabotaged by their captain. "Eric shut up, you are going to compromise us," Rachel whispered.

"Well maybe they should stay in **THERE** places," Eric yelled the there.

"They're trying to get into their right places," Rachel said scoffing.

"They are in their right places," Eric yelled.

"No. They're just in the places, you want them to be in but not the places they want to be in, belong in," Rachel whispered angerly. "The places they want to be in are the places they belong in the only time they don't belong in the places is when you can tell they're hearts aren't in the game and right now their hearts aren't in the game and neither is mine," Rachel whispered with more anger.

watched the screen for the camera of the Ares dorms and watched as Rachel took control and put everyone in the places where their hearts belonged. After a couple of minutes, the Athens attacked and the Ares fought back. On the Artemis dorm cam some of the Ares team members. After a couple of minutes, the Athens attacked and the Ares fought back. On the Artemis camera, some of the Ares team members charged going for the flag. The Huntresses fought back with fire in their eyes. "Looks like its time to try out the team's," said, "Okay, team up," Mr. Frye's voice boomed over the intercom. Suddenly a small group of Athens fought alongside the Artemis and a small group of Apollo ran to join the Ares. Suddenly some Artemis and Athen's departed with each other and started to head for the Ares and Apollo flag. Then the bell was rung, Athens and Huntresses had won. "And Athens and Huntresses have won," Mr. Fraye's voice boomed over the intercom. There were boo's and cheers as Annabelle, Anna, and Alex walked out of the clearing with their teams behind them and their helmets in their hands, their hair sticking to their forehead. The other teams cheered them on even the ones that booed cheered though mad that they hadn't won. Annabeth smiled at the sight of her half-sisters happy. Mr. Fraye walked up to the three girls. "And here are the trophies, um I'm sorry I don't have three Anna," Annabeth frowned at that but Annabelle just smiled and broke the trophy at the middle and held out the bottom, "You are the foundation of the team, you hold us together and though I don't know or can not imagine how much pressure that puts on you, I do know you earn the greatest part of the trophy," Anna smiled as she reached out for the bottom part but was stopped when Annabelle handed both pieces to Alex and beckoned Blaze over, the boy held a trophy of a girl with weapons all around her and dirt and grime covering her clothes and face, there were rips in her clothes as if she had just been in a war but the sword in her hands and the fight in her eyes told you she had just begun. "This trophy symbolizes your strength and your willingness to never give up on us even if some of us have anger issues," Eric grumbled but smiled when Rachel patted his back, "And others have a tendency to close ourselves off," Storm looked down at her feet but looked up with a smile at Dove as she held her hand, "And you even hold on to the ones that always beat up the people that bully you even if you tell them not to,"

"Hey, it's not my fault I care about you people," Alex grumbled and Anna smiled at her while Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"But the thing is I can figure out why you hold on to them, they hold onto you and they hold onto each other. Like Dove holds onto Storm because she's not like the guys and girls that chase her, she loves her but knows to give her space. Rachel holds onto Eric because he's miss understood. Oh and don't forget the one that encourages violence,"

"Hey," Apollo and Blaze said.

Anna laughed, "You're all my family, that's how," They all smiled as they walked up to the trophy put their hands on it and all together handed it to Anna, everyone erupted into cheers.

{x] After Party {x]

Everyone was enjoying themselves, eating, drinking soda, of course, and talking. Then there was a sound, a loud growl and everyone froze. "Okay, everyone it is probably just a coyote, the guardians will handle it," Mr. Fraye said gesturing towards Alex, Anna, Annabelle, Eric, Blaze, and Elio. The six nodded. "Um, would you mind if we tagged along?" Athena asked as she gestured to her fellow gods and their demi-god children along with her own. Mr. Fraye nodded.

The large group made their way outside. "Alex, can you tell where there coming from?" Anna asked as Annabelle protectively got closer to her, Storm pulled Dove closer behind her Dove happily hugged her.

"I could-" Artemis started but stopped when Alex started to walk in the direction of the noise, "That is not a coyote, that is a bull," Alex said as they approached a hill, "Posifically a bronze bull," Alex said as the sound of fire hit her ears. Alex frowned before bringing her finger up to her lips and whistling.

"Alex," Anna and Annabelle said as the sound of trees falling got closer. Then a bull broke out of the clearing on top of the hill and ran at them they were close with fire ready but were intercepted when huge bronze wolfs ran at them knocking them down allowing a huge hound dog almost as large as Mrs, O'Leary to rip their throats out. The hellhound watched as the bronze bull disappeared then turned towards Alex and the second her eyes caught Alex's form she charged, Artemis got ready to fight the hellhound but stopped when Alex ran to her and greeted the Hell hound with scratches, loving words, and kisses, the two bronze wolfs joined the Hellhound along with another Hellhound. "Alex is this why you checked out all of those books about wolves?" Anna asked. Alex stopped what she was doing earning wines from her the animals, "Yes and no, Luna and Star aren't mine they just come and go as they want but lately they've been visiting more often so I wanted to make sure I'm feeding them right and that they're healthy but I also got the books because I wanted to make sure that they'll get along with Silver and Skye," Alex said as the two wolves and two HellHounds bumped into her asking for more scratches.

"So are they all boys?" Eric asked.

"No, they're girls," Alex said as she petted the animals, "And no that isn't their normal fur that is armor I put on them," Alex said as she pointed at the two female wolves.

"Wait, so Blaze knew?" Anna asked and Alex nodded, "Then how come Silver and Skye don't have bronze armor?"

"Because their armor needs more bronze because they're bigger than Star and Luna," Blaze said with a smile.

"Wait so you all know?" Annabeth asked.

"Know what, that your parents are gods and your demi-gods," Anna and Annabelle said finishing each other's sentences.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 weeks since they had fessed up about knowing they are demi-gods. Anna and Annabelle sat eating their lunch while Annabeth and Athena sat across from them, Annabeth ate her lunch deep in thought trying to figure out how they all knew while Athena's eyes never left the two. Annabelle smiled as she looked at a girl with dark-brown hair, beautiful violet eyes, wore a red leather jacket, a red shirt that faded into pink then into white, ripped black jeans, and red vans. "Look who's here," Annabelle said to her sister catching the attention of both Annabeth and Athena. Annabelle pointed to who she was talking about for the two. "Phoebe," Anna grumbled. Annabeth and Athena looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow. Annabelle smiled, "They don't get along very well," an idea popped into Annabelle's mind, "Why don't we make a bet,"

"Like what?"

{x}

After hours of looking for Dove then finding her and another few hours trying to get Storm to let them borrow her and ended up with both then another hour looking for Phoebe then another few hours making up a bet. They ended up with:_ Phoebe had to get Anna to let her take her on a date, once Phoebe had succeeded Anna and Phoebe had to go on three more dates move in with one another then date until Christmas, if Phoebe cheated on Anna or broke up with Anna, etc she loses the bet, is Anna lashed out at Phoebe then broke up with Phoebe or pushed Phoebe away intentionally etc she lost._

The two agreed that's all that mattered. Anna sighed as she picked up her books ready to leave the classroom, she was walked into the hall to almost run into Phoebe. "Hey cutie, how was history?" Phoebe asked as she pushed a book back so she could read the title. "Why are you outside my class?" Anna asked as she moved away from Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled before walking toward Anna until they were almost nose to nose, "This is your last class, I just thought you wouldn't mind showing me to your apartment,"

Anna smiled, "You should know that Anabelle and I share an apartment,"

Phoebe smiled mischievously, "Mhm, cool. I hope she doesn't mind sharing with two,"

**Author Note: **_**The story may be short but only because I want this story to be the story where I can just let my imagination run wild but I also don't want to write a story no one will read and enjoy so...if anyone would like me to continue just say so.**_

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The 4 warriors

Anna, Annabelle, and both of their army's made their way to the front of the school. Annabeth and everyone else [including the gods] left three weeks ago, Annabeth and all the demigods to go to Camp-Jupiter and pick up a few Roman demigods and bring them back to help with their monster problem. Anna and Annabell stopped at the door of the aircraft ready to fight with their armies behind them. The door of the aircraft swung open to reveal Annabeth and two other girls that strangely looked like her. "Um, sorry did we scare you?"

*** 3 hours earlier***

Anna and Annabelle sat at a lunch table in the corner. Anna sighed as she silently wrote in the answer and moved on through her work, taking sips of her coffee here and there. She went to take another sip to find it was empty. "Hey, Annabelle could you watch my work?" Anna asked as she showed her sister her empty cup.

Annabelle looked at the empty cup and smiled. "Yeah, sure." Anna smiled at her sister, saying thank you as she walked up to the counter to grab more coffee. Anna started to fill her cup when there was a siren. Ann sighed as Annabelle handed her arm while also fumbling to get her armor on.

The two girls had just wasted several hours of both their lives and their armies' lives. "So you're telling me that "Renya" and "Hylla" are the Roman sister's from the Roman goddess Minerva?" Annabelle asked putting air quotes around the two strangers' names.

Anna sighed as she ran her hand over her war-painted face, "First its the stupid bet now it's an Amazonian and a Roman praetor...also Annabelle it's Bellona, not Minerva. I don't understand how you don't know that she is literally half of us."

"Well I'm sorry I'm just...really just, look my ADHD is kicking in because of the coffee okay I can't concentrate right now," Annabelle said as she massaged her temples suddenly her tattoo's[that are actually birthmarks that Anna also had] started to glow.

"Annabelle-"

"I know the prophecy is glowing, ugh stupid birthmark," Annabelle sighed, the birthmark Annabelle had the start of the prophecy while Anna had the rest. Annabeth, Reyna, and Hylla all looked at the two confused and surprised. "I don't remember you two having those before…"Annabeth said as she and the other two girls inched forward toward the two girls.

The two smiled, "We tend to cover them with makeup-"

"And spray tan!" Annabelle interjected.

Anna sighed with a smile, "And spray tan because someone doesn't like makeup," Annabelle just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

There shall be twin daughters of Athena they shall be one at heart, action, and sometimes mind. There shall be a day where they are no longer one at heart and action they shall be no longer attached at all.

"Then there's that one…"

There shall be twin daughters of Athen they shall be one at heart, at mind and action. There shall be a day where they are no longer one at heart, at mind and action but in all. The two shall be combined for all eternity. They shall know every move, thought, action, everything the other thinks and does. They shall never have privacy from each other ever again.

"But the thing is, what they didn't know was that we already knew that," Anna spoke as Annabelle threw her arms around her sister.

"Well said," Anna said as she glared at her sister.


End file.
